The Unknown
by malemingyu
Summary: Apocalypse is happening. You're stuck with seventeen boys. You met Seungcheol, Doyoon, Junghan, Joshua, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Mingming, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, Lee Chan, Dongjin, and Samuel in the middle of the chaos in your city. Will you survive to find your fiance?


**_Apocalypse is happening. You're stuck with seventeen boys._**

* * *

 _You stepped out of your apartment angrily._

 _-1 hour ago-_

You were tired after working overnight. Your manager was complaining bullshits and wanted you to revise your work right away. All you wanted to do was coming home to your apartment and falls in your fiancé's hug. You told him you're going to be home late. Once you finished your shitty work, finally you could drive back to your home. Yes, it was just a small apartment, but you and your fiancé designed it into a beautiful home for both of you. He followed everything you wanted to do with the new home. Painted and decorated it as you like.

You exhaled and drove home with a slight smile on your face. The radio news was reporting something you didn't notice. You thought it was just crime or political issues that you're not into, so you turned it off then parked your car before tiredly walked into the elevator. You closed your eyes right after pressing the floor button. The warm blanket and your fiancé's chest were the only thing in your mind. The elevator opened when it's arrived on your floor, immediately woke you up. You brought yourself to your room, exhausted.

After entering your room, you locked it right away before taking off your coat. You peeked into your bedroom where you saw your fiancé sleeping soundly on his side of the bed. You walked into the bedroom, toward the wardrobe, before you caught something with the corner of your eyes. Something unusual. So you turned your face to see what it is.

Your heart was burning as you recognize the sleeping figure next to your fiancé. Your eyes were trying to ignore the scattering clothes beside the bed. Your hand took off your engagement ring on your other hand then put it on the nightstand. Your chest felt like it was going to explode in anger, sending something burning to the corner of your eyes. You tried your best not to let it fall as your feet leads you out of the building.

* * *

The road was really quiet and dark without any other vehicle except yours. You were not sure where were you heading to, but your arms turned the wheel without any hesitation. Which led you to a familiar place.

The Lake.

It has been a long time since the last time you visited that place with your father. You used to go camping every month with him. Tent, campfire, marshmallow. Fishing and hunting. Typical things a daughter and a father would do in a place like this. Your feet led you to a familiar place one more time. It was a tree. Just an ordinary tree for most people, but you knew it was really special for you. Your fingertips touched its bark, felt its dry texture.

Your father used to put a paper star filled with your and his writings in it. You could write anything in it, then he would put it in a hole in this tree. The tree filled with your hope and dreams. You wrote a letter immediately, telling everything that were happened today. And how bad you wanted to kill your best friend for sleeping beside your fiancé.

It was really dark when you opened your eyes. Just realized that you fell asleep under the tree. You looked around, seeing if you could find something to hide from the cold air. But you find nothing but the car you used to get here. You walked through the wild grass, approaching your car. You smiled when you remembered that you brought some food here, because your stomach were growling loud, craving for food.

The cold metal woke you up even more when you pull the handle, opening the door wide. You immediately sat and closed the door to keep yourself warm. Your hands tried to reach your bag on the backseat when you heard something moving outside. You held your breath in, trying to focus to the noise outside. You could hear the grass moving like something walking through it with irregular steps. You wasn't terrified, not until you heard something growling outside. You locked the door and window shut, afraid if a wolf will come and attack you while there's no one there.

Your heart felt like it stopped beating when you see something resembles a human, but with its flesh hanging from the place it should be. Its eyes was greenish grey, looks like it's rotten. It was wandering right in front of your car, walking through the bushes with it jaws open, looks like it was broke apart. You held your breath even deeper when it bumped on your car. Its growling made your stomach tighten, almost threw up when you saw its tongue hanging out of its wrecked jaw. You couldn't move or breathe when it scratched your car, it was wandering around again. You were not sure if it could see you, maybe not. But you were still afraid if it could smell you scent. It looked like sniffing around, suspecting something alive to eat.

You were not sure if it's the thing that people talking about. People calling it with different names, you didn't really care. You thought it was just a bullshit people made for fun. You were not interested. People said it's eating human and animal. You haven't seen it with your own eyes, so you didn't believe it. But your instinct told you to stay away from that thing. And you won't risk your life because of your ignorance.

It was there for about 15 minutes, before it walked away slowly, still wandering around. It felt like it was a year. Your hands felt really cold, you quickly reaching your food and jacket to warm yourself up. You didn't dare to start the car engine. Afraid that it could hear it.

You weren't really sure what it is. You munched your bread as you keep thinking about that creature. A notification popped, lighten up your phone screen. It was from your fiancé. You quickly distracted your eyes to other things. Anything except that message. You didn't want to remember about him or your 'best friend'. Your eyes caught something strange. A lot of buses, cars, motorbikes, even trucks were passing the road nearby, heading out of the city. You though it was just a tour group or something.

But after nearly 4 hours, yeah you spent a lot of time seeking for peace to think about your relationship with your soon-going-to-be-ex-fiancé plus that weird creature, several groups of buses and other vehicles kept passing through the road near you. Headed to the same direction. You were too busy with your own problem, didn't even ask why there's a lot of people leaving the town. You turned your phone off because those annoying notifications keep popping up. Your eyes staring blankly to the lake, completely lost in your thoughts. That day was really strange and you were too tired to think even for one more second, so you decided to sleep in the car.

Something smells really bad woke you up from your sleep. You opened your eyes while scrunching and covering your nose because of that smell. You thought there was some rotten rat or a homeless man took a dump on the grass. But your eyes caught something else, something more disgusting than rotten rat or a dung. It was a corpse. Your eyes widened then reached your phone. Turned it on to call police. Wanted to tell them that you found a dead man. Probably killed or had an accident. You pressed the numbers, ignoring a ton of notifications. But no one picked it up. You tried probably dozen times before you finally gave up. Exhaling a long heavy breathe before decided to open the messages from your fiancé.

" _Where are you? Did you arrived at home? Why did you leave your ring?"_

" _Baby I can explain... Please come home"_

" _I know I was wrong baby, I'm so sorry. Just please reply. I'm worried"_

Your teeth gritted, you were really angry. _Does he think that I would forgive him that easily? After I caught him sleeping with my 'best friend'_

You felt your face getting hotter as you keep scrolling through the messages. Filled with his message, trying to apologize and explain everything. But your anger was too huge to forgive him instantly.

Your finger stopped scrolling as your brows furrowed when you read one of his message, which sounds strange to you

" _Baby where are you? People are panicking. A dangerous virus is spreading in the town. They are evacuating the citizens"_

" _I'm not leaving without you. I'm waiting for you here"_

You put away your phone immediately then drives back to your home. The road was completely empty. Your eyes caught a dark smoke coming out from blown up car. No sounds. No people.

You drove your car in a high speed to reach your apartment. It was really quiet. The lamps were left on. The lobby door was left open. It was really cold since the air can freely enters the room.

You immediately climbs up the stairs. Ignoring how far it was. You panted heavily once you reached your floor. You didn't want to waste your time, so you ran up to your room. The door was open. You rushed in to find nothing. You thought your fiancé was still there. But guess you were late. He brought some clothes and foods with him.

You couldn't find your engagement ring. Maybe he brought it with him as well. Suddenly a strange feeling hit your chest. It feels really heavy in your chest. You were really worried. A puddle of tears forming in your eyes. What if it was that creature that he was talking about? About the virus. What if he was attacked by those thing?

Yes you were really mad at him. But you haven't got a chance to hear his explanation. Even if he was betraying you, you know he was still love you. At least if he died, you wanted to be by his side.

 _No. Probably he was already evacuated._

You built up your positive assumption before you took a few clothes and canned food. Packing it in a backpack before leaving the house. You didn't know exactly where you will go. You didn't know what to do. You were just following your instinct.

 _Probably out of the city, like the others did._

So you drove your car to the direction where the cars and buses you saw earlier. The road was still very quiet. You didn't see the weird creature anywhere. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

Your eyes were felt really heavy when you reached the city's border, where there were a bridge over a massive cliff. Were. You stopped your car on the edge of the collapsed bridge. Your heart bumped really fast along with your hitched breathe. Your eyes staring into the blank foggy space as your trembling hands gripped on the wheel firmly.

 _They must've exploded the bridge_

You said to yourself. They must have done it to isolate those creatures within the city. Your cold sweat ran down your temple before you took a deep breath, decided to drive back into the town, gathering some supplies before looking for another way out of this city.

So, for one more time, you drove your car on a long deserted road. All you can hear was your own breath. You tried to turn on the radio but all you can hear was just static. And the sound of your car engine.

Before it went off.

 _FUCK!_

You whaled the wheel out of desperation. At least you weren't on the highway or in the forest. You were in the middle of the city where there's plenty of supplies. Your eyes caught a blinking neon light on the end of the road. It was mini market.

 _Perfect._

You looked around, making sure there is no that-weird-creature around before quietly opening the car door, bringing your backpack with you. You tried to walk as quiet as you can. The sky was already dark when you're getting close to the mini market. Your heart bumped really loud, you were afraid that it would be heard by another beings. The dark surrounding made you move more carefully, you wouldn't know what's around you in the dark. You were scared if something came up then makes you scream.

You peeked into the mini market, making sure it was empty. Or at least safe for you to enter. You watched enough of action movies to keep yourself safe. After you're sure it was safe to enter, you stepped in then quickly looking for flashlight and a knife. You squinted your eyes as you look for them in the dark. You groped around the rack where the things probably are.

You smiled and exhaled when you finally found them. After turning on the flashlight, you looked around and discovered a postern. It was really dark behind that door, you didn't want to risk finding dangerous thing or being in there, so you quickly closed and locked the door shut.

Suddenly you heard growling sound somewhere outside. Your eyes widened at the wide-opened front door, you ran to it then close it as well. You didn't realize you closed it really loud. You were really panicked.

You could hear dragging sound outside, along with the growls. It was getting closer as your trembling hands trying to lock the front door. It was there when you looked up through the glass door. Your jaw was trembling along with your weaken legs when you saw his flaking off skin. His eyes were rotten grey while his hair falling off his head.

You tried to drag yourself to the corner when he scratched on the glass. You held the knife firmly in your hand, ready to stab his head if he's able to break through the door. You didn't let your eyes off him the whole night.

* * *

 _-1 month later-_

He wasn't able to breakthrough that day. You found nothing in the top floor of this mini market except some stocks. You lived in there pretty safe. But then something came up to your mind.

 _I can't just sit in here. The supplies running low and probably the situation outside is getting worse. I should keep moving, looking for a way out of this city._

So, you began packing stuffs up. Food, drinks, first aid kit, weapons, which was just knives and hammer. Zipped them in your backpack before mounting it on your shoulders. You kept biting your lips and exhaling deep breathes. Your hands hesitated to open the locked door. So much things entered your mind, you might be killed by those creatures or find a way out of here, to a safer place. Or, being safe here, wait for help to come to you or die here out of supplies.

 _Fuck this, whatever I do, I'll die anyway._

So your hands moved by its own, opening the lock and your legs stepped out of your safe house. You smiled when fresh air hitting your bare cheeks, your lungs inhaled deep.

 _This is not so bad._

Your legs moved lighter than ever that day, happily left your dark cold cage behind. You looked up to the sun. It was really bright. Like nothing ever happened on this earth. It was still shining brightly. _Why can't I be like you, Sun? I really wants to be okay, just like you. Like nothing happened. You can see us here, right? Can you just tell me what happened? I'm so lost right now._

You exhaled heavily when you realized that was just stupid. Talking to the sun wouldn't change anything now. So you kept walking to the other side of the city, looking for another way out, with a huge kitchen knife in your hand. Handling the thirst wasn't really a problem to you. What you couldn't handle was just strange sounds coming out of nowhere. You felt like almost die every time something making sound around you. It was really torturing.

After walking and walking for nearly 4 hours, you didn't see any of those creature. You thought they were already extinct. You thought so before you arrived in the middle of the city, among the skyscrapers and office buildings, they were swarming on the road. You gulped down your throat, your legs felt really numb as you saw thousands of them. You didn't even want to know what they were eating. You wanted to scream you wanted to cry, although you already are in your mind, but you knew it will just make them notice you. You forced your legs to walk into a narrow alley, your heart once more bumped hard, you wanted to drop down on the ground, nearly fainted but your instinct to survive forced you to climb a ladder heading to the third floor of a building.

You checked around the room, making sure it's safe for you. After you're sure there was nothing, you sat near the window, peeking down the street. Your eyes couldn't believe what you just saw. Thousands of them, swarmed around a line of buses, dragged dead bodies before pulled their flesh off their body then stuffed it into their mouth. Those buses were probably looking for a way out as well, those passengers maybe just wanted to be safe.

You felt your tears running down, your hands were closing your mouth tight, trying not to make any sound. But you couldn't hold it back, a sharp sob escaped through your fingers. You held it back quickly when your ears caught a sound behind the desks. You dragged yourself slowly under the nearest desk behind you.

You was really sure there is nothing there. You could hear the steps getting closer. You was really sure there's more than one person. You were too afraid to peek under the desk. You held your breath when a pair of legs walks slowly towards your backpack you left near the window. It was a male. Normal. His skin didn't falling off, didn't walk dragging his leg. You was really happy for a sec, finally you found another human after struggling alone for a month. But then your lips wasn't moving when you tried to call him.

Your eyes weren't blinking. Not before a bullet shot through your arm.

Didn't take so long for you to feel a burning pain on your arm. You could feel the bullet planted in your bone. You wasn't sure if you should be grateful about it or not. If your bone wasn't there, the bullet probably got through your rib and gets in your lung. You opened your jaw, wanted to scream out of pain, but once again you were scared to make any sound. Blood flowed down from your arm, soaking your shirt before dripping down to the floor. Your other hand tried to hold them in but all you could feel was pain.

You looked up to the man whom checked your backpack. He wasn't holding any gun. He was just standing there, widening his eagle eyes as he looked on your wounded arm.

"h-Hyung…" he stuttered. Your teary eyes shifted to look at another man, who was really vigilant on you. A tear dropped on your cheek.

"Don't move" he said. You slowly nodded at his command. Didn't want to risk anything.

"h-Hyung, it think she's clean" the other man slowly approached you, looking at his senior for an approval. He nodded. He quickly squatted next to you, ripping his shirt before wrapped it around your wound. You clenched your fist hard while your jaws tensed up. Tried your best not to scream as his piece of shirt squeezing your wound tight.

"We're sorry about this" he said with a slight smile on his face, which soothed you a little bit. You nodded. "I would do the same when I'm scared" you said quietly. He smiled again before looking to his senior.

"Should we bring her to the house?" he asked before the other man approved. He kept looking around, probably guarding the younger man while he was taking care of you.

"Can you walk?" he asked again. You nodded. Of course, you was shot on your arm, not your leg, you thought. You stood up slowly as the older man picked your backpack up with him then leads the way. You followed them with a smile on your face. Finally you found another person you can talk to and taking care of you, protecting you from those creatures.

They walked pretty fast because of their long legs. Their eyes were really aware of the surroundings. They looked like they knew what they were doing. Looked like they already know the situation, not like you, who was really had no idea what was going on. You walked between them, tried to catch up their pace. You didn't realize you already arrived in front of a huge building. You knew it was a shopping mall.

The Triangle.

Yes, it has three corners. Unusual shape for a shopping mall, but it was interesting. You went there plenty of times with… your fiancé. Your smile faded as you looked around. It changed so much. Wood, plank, metal stake, barbed wire, and even sacks filled with sand were all around it. Maybe they were the one who placed them there to secure the building, you talked to yourself.

Suddenly your eyes caught a pile of something burned. It was all black until you squinted your eyes to see it clearly. It was a pile of human bodies. You stopped your step as you saw the horrible sight in front of you. It was at least 50 burned dead bodies. You gagged as you smelled the smell of burned meat. You closed your mouth tight as you took a step back.

They turned around as they realized that you were left behind. The young man approached you and pulled your arms with him.

"We had to do that" he said as you walk faster, following him inside the barricade. Another two armed boys walked into the barricade. Locked the gate before inspecting you with their eyes, as the two previous men leading you into the building. Looked like they are their friends.

It was pretty dark in there. You looked around as the four men walked with you, leading you to somewhere. Probably their shelter. You thought it would be a house since the young man said 'house' before. The lights weren't all off. But most were. You could see a few light coming from some spots along the corridors. Some stores had its glasses broken out. Some stuffs scattered on the floor. The glasses were just swept to the edge of the room.

You kept following them into one of a store. It was really spacious. You thought they must cleared the store from any properties, since it was the cleanest place of all. You could see some mattress and blankets in the middle of the room. Cooking appliances in the corner of the room, and you could see some clothes in the other corner.

There was probably six boy gathering in the room, their eyes inspecting you right away after they caught your strange figure, just like the two previous boys. You lowered your sight nervously.

"Alright. We got our first survivor here" the older man from before spoke as he put his left arm around your shoulder, introducing you to them. "Please introduce yourself" he said to you.

"Hello… My name is [your name]. It's… really nice to join you all" you stuttered a little before showing a little smile to them. Some replied your smile, but some were just staring at you.

"How did you come here?" one of them broke the silence. You looked at him and then moved your eyes to see the men who found you.

"They found me" you said. He chuckled "No… no. I mean, how did you get stuck here? I believe they rescued most of the citizens. So, why are you here?" his eyes smiling warmly to you.

"Oh… ah…" you scratched your nape nervously. "I wasn't in the city that time… I spent a night at the lake. I did see some of the buses and other vehicles moving out of the city but… I didn't know they were rescuing the citizens" you remembered why you didn't think it was weird. You were thinking about your problem. But mentioning your problem there wouldn't solve anything.

"So… yeah, that's why" you formed another smile.

You noticed a young boy playing with his kendama, he wasn't paying attention to what you said. You smiled as he made you remember of your little brother.

"Can we introduce ourselves now?" the older man said to you. You answered with a nod. "So… we're divided into 5 team here, to protect and keep us alive" he led you to sit on one of the mattress.

"First one is hunter. Including me Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Hansol. We're in charge to explore the city. Checking the situation and looking for another survivor. You are our first one" he smiled then pointed to each one of them. The one who tied your wound up was Mingyu. Wonwoo and Hansol were the ones you met at the gate. You bowed to them.

"Second is Supplier. They're in charge to look for our supplies. Such as the mattress, clothes, food, and other properties to survive. They're Junghan, Seungkwan, and Seokmin" they bowed to you. You smiled at them slightly.

"Third is The Mothers" he chuckled as some of the boys frowned. "No… I'm just kidding. They're our Keeper. They're in charge to cook and taking care of this place. Cleaning up and washing the dishes. That's why we call them mothers. They're Doyoon, Dongjin, and Samuel". The three boys pouted at their hyung.

"There's more of us. The fourth is defender. They're in charge of keeping the barricade safe. Sometimes the come with the supplier if they go out looking for foods. They're Jisoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Lee Chan. You'll meet them later. Then the last, the watcher. They're watching the surroundings from the upper level of the building. Just in case a helicopter come to find another survivor, or things got worse outside. Each one of them staying on each corner of this building. They're Junhui, Mingming, and Minghao" you nodded slightly.

"So… what team do you want to be placed?"


End file.
